


Dear Hyung

by ananngel



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananngel/pseuds/ananngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was the only member to only be a trainee for 3 months, and then be put into a group. And not any group, but  Super Junior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda planning on making a series of letters to Leeteuk from all the members.  
> I decided to begin with Kyuhyun because he's the youngest (if you don't count Henry) and because of what they said about Teuk not being bery welcoming to our evil maknae. 
> 
> It's not beta-ed, so if you spot something, please to tell. 
> 
> Enjoy and leave a comment~

I was the only member to only be a trainee for 3 months, and then be put into a group. 

And not any group, but Super Junior.

When I arrived you were struggling with getting to be known by the people, since you guys were already so many, I would only arrive to be a competitor more for screen time in performances. 

ELF was already there for you, and that was one of the things that worried me the most, what if they hated me? What if _you_ hated me? 

I didn't want to think it'd be like that, I often thought that when I met you, you guys would welcome me warmly and we'd all get to be friends.  
We are friends, but the warm welcome wasn't really a thing that happened.

I had to spend the first 9 months after being added to Super Junior without a bed, I would sleep in a small tent that I recieved from the fans, and then after I got a cot, I still didn't have a room where to stay. Sungmin hyung and Ryeowook ah were the first ones to warm up to me. 

Ryeowook understood the struggles of a maknae, having to make food for everyone and being scolded when it wasn't good enough, always having to work a little bit harder to show the hyungs that you too were capable of making Super Junior a band all of korea would know. 

Sungmin hyung recieved me in his room and little by little we got closer. The company decided we would be perfect of a new fanservice couple, and to be honest it wasn't hard for me to be with him, hug him and fool around as one usually does for fanservice. 

Leeteuk hyung, when I first arrived to the group, I thought you hated me. You were colder with me, I saw the way you cared for the other members, specially Eunhyuk and Donghae. You would joke with the others, cook for them, always make sure they were healthy and comfortable. But with me it wasn't the same. You weren't particuarly mean (except that time with the ramyun), you were just... indiferent I guess. 

But then we won our first number one with "U" in the "M!Countdown". I remember you were all crying and hugging each other. All of you had worked so hard to debut, taking years of training, and having faced your debut together, you could now comfort each other with this prize. But was I deserving of that? I had trained so little, and been with you for such a short time that I didn't think I had the right to cry with you. But then you, hyung, came to me and hugged me. Only then did I start to cry, because it has been hard on me too, you said.

After that, it all changed, I finally felt a Super Junior member. I felt I could laugh and joke around with all of you. I could be comfortable with you and even mess with you guys without fear of you hating me. 

Hyung, I remind you of this, not to make you feel guilty, but to thank you for all you've done for me. I have grown so much since my arrival to this group. I now have you as a second mother, and we form part of this new family I never want to lose, called Super Junior. 

_In Super Junior's 10th anniversary, I want to thank you._

I know I spend too much time playing video games instead of sleeping, I tend to take some time to learn the dances and have a sharp tounge in variety shows that have made it seen like I have no respect for you or the other hyungs. I'm also not the most demostrative person, but right now I need to tell you I love you hyung. 

The hyung who makes me sleep so that I won't look like a zombie during recordings. The one who whispered my name because he was worried for me after the accident even when he himself was injured really bad. He whom stood with me in the hospital and visited frecuently even after he had been released.

I can't imagine how my life would have been without you hyung. But honestly I don't want to know. 

May you always be healthy and k ow that even if I'm a dongsaeng, I'm here for you, hyung. 

_The maknae who has given you the most headahes, Kyuhyun_


End file.
